


Inexplicable

by iArgent



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, ffxvsmallsecretsanta, sfw, small drbble, sorry it's goofy, was having trouble tagging you so I came here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Prompto wasn't sure when his dad picked up a weird vendetta against Ignis. Ignis isn't sure either. In fact, Cor is pretty confused as well.





	Inexplicable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tynxcann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tynxcann/gifts).



> A gift for Tyncri/Tynxcann for the small secret santa on tumblr. I'm Trashcansurana, your trashcansecretsanta.

“Okay. So what do you do if he tries something shifty?”

 

“Dad. It’s Ignis. I’m going out to dinner with Ignis.”

 

Cor tapped his food and narrowed his eyes. Face set in concern. “I’m well aware. I’m just worried about you. Now, if he is acting off, what do you do?”

 

Prompto sighed and held his hands up. “Plead for my life, because Iggy could chop me like sushi?”

 

Cor looked absolutely thunderous for a moment, his tirade of self defence was, thankfully, stalled when a sharp knock sounded on the front door. “This conversation is not over.”

 

“Dad it’s five thirty. It’s Ignis. The conversation is definitely over.”

 

When Cor opened the door, it was indeed Ignis, to nobodies surprise.

 

Well, nobodies surprise but Ignis, that is. Upon the door opening Ignis was immediately met with the sight of a severe looking Immortal.

 

“Sir Leonis.” Ignis greeted smoothly, a crispness to his tone reserved for nobility. “I’m here to collect Prompto?”

 

Cor was silent, gaze withering.

 

Prompto bounded out a second later, his wallet still visible from where he must have just shoved it into the pocket. “I’m here! Ready?”

 

Cor held out his arm. “What are your intentions, Scientia?”

 

Ignis paused for a moment, professional mask dropping as he looked to Prompto in confusion. Prompto shrugged. “I..Plan to take him out for a meal.”

 

“What dad means,” Prompto cut in, silencing anything Cor could add. “is that he’s nervous about me dating and may be cleaning a shotgun on the lawn when we get back.”

 

The man in question sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine, go, have fun. Before I decide to buy a shotgun to clean.”

 

Prompto would look back on that day years later, and realize Cor never particularly changed his hyper protective stance. And neither himself, nor Ignis, could ever quite work out what had brought it on.


End file.
